


Rearranged

by Rose_the_Hat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Top Jared, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_the_Hat/pseuds/Rose_the_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared and Jensen are forced into an arranged marriage for the sake of their Prides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rearranged

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to alexisjane and colliding_skies for their speedy beta work.

Jensen looked so young. That was Jared’s first thought. Young and scared out of his mind. Only fourteen and he was being taken away from everything and everyone he’s known and loved to seal the alliance between the Padalecki and Ackles Prides. Jared was none too thrilled about this arrangement either. He wanted to be able to play the field a little longer, but the death of his alpha brother Jeff—Jensen’s intended mate—had flushed that down the drain. Jared’s father, Alpha of the Padalecki Pride, Gerald, had been wounded, his brother Jeff and Jensen’s father, Alan, had been killed in the latest skirmish with the Kane-Carlson wolves from Oklahoma whom had started to encroach upon their territories. This left his older brother Josh to become Alpha. Jared, who never expected to take over the role as alpha of the Padalecki Pride, was, in turn, forced to fill Jeff’s shoes, and that meant marrying Jensen Ackles.

Jensen was dressed similarly to Jared: slacks, crisp button up shirt, tie and jacket. The clothes looked out of place on him. He should be in a t-shirt and jeans. His neatly combed blond hair should be tousled and free of product. Every now and again Jared caught the boy staring at him, but when Jensen noticed he looked away. He was a good-looking boy if a bit too pretty and delicate for Jared’s tastes, but who knew what kind of man he would grow into. Jared had that to look forward to. Whether he wanted this marriage or not Jared was determined to make it work. The boy would be his beta, his responsibility, and part of him wondered if the restlessness that had been plaguing him for the past few years would be satisfied now that he had a beta of his own to cherish and protect. He supposed in time he could even come to love Jensen. 

Gerald, walked with a slight limp, stood before the assembly and addressed them. “Ladies and gentlemen it is my proud honor to join our prides together by joining our sons in marriage. Jared, Jensen, please join hands.”

Jared took Jensen’s small delicate hands, which were damp with sweat, and tried to reassure his young mate that all would be well as he gave his hands a gentle squeeze. Jensen looked like he was going to be ill, face pale as milk which made his freckles stand out in stark relief. To see the beta in distress didn’t sit well with Jared’s instincts. The dormant Alpha in him woke up, yawned, and blinked. Jared tried to keep his expression friendly as he smiled down at Jensen.

Gerald took out a length of fine silk and wrapped it around Jared and Jensen’s joined hands. “One life, one heart, and now one pride: the Padalecki-Ackles.” He raised Jared and Jensen’s clasped bound hands above their heads as they turned to face the crowd. The newly joined prides rose and applauded the union. “Now, we celebrate the strength of our new united Pride!”

Cheers broke out and music began to play. Jared felt a hand on his shoulder; his father was giving him a proud smile. His mother Sherri came close and unwound the silk from their hands. “This is a good thing, son.” She kissed his cheek. “And we are very _glad_ to have you as a son, Jensen.” She squeezed Jensen’s small shoulder. The boy smiled tremulously at her and Jared caught his eye for a second before he looked back down at his toes. Jared led him to the Alpha’s table where they held the place of honor in the center; Gerry and Sherri sat to Jared’s left, while Josh and Donna Ackles sat to Jensen's right.

Their dinners were served and Jared searched for something to say to strike up a conversation with his new husband.

“I’m sorry about the loss of your father.” Maybe not the most tactful thing to address but it was something, and maybe they could bond over their recent losses. “I lost my brother so I know a little of what you’re going through, but you have a new family now and I hope you’ll be happy.”

“Thank you.”

“Jensen?” The boy looked at him with big worried eyes. The last thing he wanted was for Jensen to be scared of him. “I know we don’t know each other, but if you tell me what’s bothering you—apart from the obvious of having just been married to a complete stranger—maybe I can help.”

Jensen lifted a shoulder in a shrug. An indeterminable amount of time went by in silence. Jared felt like he was going to come out of his skin. The alpha in him was on edge because something was bothering his beta and Jared didn’t know what he could do to help. He could order Jensen to tell him but that wasn’t the type of tone he wanted to set for the rest of their marriage. Jared was a forward thinking Alpha and was determined that he and Jensen should share the power and responsibility of the Pride’s welfare, Beta or not, young or not.

“Tell me about yourself. What do you like to do? Do you go to school?” 

Jensen pushed his food around on his plate, shrugged again. 

Jared understood how hard this all must be but soon enough things would get more difficult. There was still the bedding ceremony to come and Jared would like to know a _little_ something about his mate before he fucked him for all to see. He cleared his throat, continued to try to eat as nonchalantly as he could, though the food sat heavy in his stomach.

“I like basketball. I like playing guitar a little. I’m not good or anything but it’s fun.” He flashed a smile. Seconds stretched past, and it didn’t seem like Jensen was going to say anything more, so Jared searched for something to try and draw him into conversation. 

“I’m learning to play,” Jensen said at length, voice was so soft Jared had to lean in to hear him, but he had broken though and wasn’t about to stop.

“Yeah? I bet you’re good. You have a look about you. Your hands are an artist’s hands.”

“I like photography, too.” His voice was a little louder, but he still wouldn't meet Jared’s eyes. “I got a new camera not too long ago, but I’m not going to have time for that anymore, being Pride Beta.” He shrugged and went back to pushing his food around on his plate. 

“That’s not true. My father is still reining Alpha, my mother by his side. Even if I _was_ acting Alpha, Jensen, I’m not going to make you a prisoner or anything, keep you from doing what you like. I’m not Old School like my dad. You’re to be my partner and advisor.”

“I’m….I’m little more than a _cub_. You….you’re…. No one is going to listen to me over you.” 

While not a mature lion like Jared, he knew Jensen would grow to be a strong cat in his own right, a sleek and powerful jaguar, like his brother was and his father had been. “Yes, they will. A regime change is coming when I take over. You will not cower before me. You will stand _beside_ me. Others should cower before _you_.” 

Jensen managed a tentative smile and ate a little of his food. Jared hoped he had made his new husband feel a little more at ease.

Minutes ticked by but the silence between Jared and Jensen crept back into tense territory, rather than the semi-comfortable that it had been when Jensen finally spoke. Jared put down his cutlery and looked at Jensen again. I didn’t seem possible but the boy looked even paler than before and had given up any and all pretense of eating. He had his hands folded in his lap and his eyes were shut. Jared opened and closed his mouth as he wondered if perhaps Jensen was praying, but then he saw the shimmer of tear tracks on his cheeks and knew otherwise. The Alpha in him snapped and growled, wanted to strike out at whatever had caused Jensen such distress. He put a hand on Jensen’s back and leaned in. 

“Jen, I want us to get along. It’s my job to look out for you. I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what’s bothering you. It’s more than you thinking you’re not going to get to continue going to school or doing what you want. Please talk to me.” 

Jensen looked at him for a moment then looked away toward the opulent bed on the dais below the platform where the entire Pride would bear witness as Jared sealed their union and claimed Jensen as his mate. 

“Oh,” Jared said in understanding, not sure why it hadn’t occurred to him earlier. “You’re thinking about the bedding ceremony. I promise to be as gentle as I can with you. If you believe nothing else about me, believe that, okay?” 

“If it was just me and you….but _everyone_ is out there.”

“It’s your first time?” 

Jensen nodded.

Jared couldn’t imagine how Jensen must be feeling, how terrified, having to lose his virginity before the eyes of everyone, his _mother_ , his friends, the Padalecki Pride members, most complete _strangers_ to Jensen. He didn’t like that. Jensen was still so young and untried, being exposed before the eyes of everyone. It was a stupid antiquated ritual anyway. What should be something special and intimate between mates was not a spectacle for the Pride, tradition be damned. Jensen was _his_. For him _only_. “Let me see if I can’t do something about that.” He took Jensen’s hand gave it a brief squeeze before he stood and leapt over the table, shifting to his animal form mid-leap, landing with a thump on his big paws.

 _“Hear this now!”_ Jared’s roar was long and loud. Every member of the Padalecki Ackles Pride’s eyes on him. _“I will do my duty by this Pride and bed my new mate, but not in front of you. Any who wish to challenge me in this edict is welcome to try.”_ Jared broke off with a snarl and growl. The hall was silent as the grave. Jared found his father in the crowd, waiting for him to object. The elder Alpha Padalecki said nothing. _“Leave us now.”_

The wedding guests departed in silence. He felt fingers tangle in his dark mane, truly an Alpha’s coloring. He glanced up to see Jensen gazing down at him with a mix of amazement and surprise. “I can’t believe you did that. What if someone challenged you?” 

Jared shifted back to his human form, heedless of his nudity. “They’d lose.” 

Jensen’s eyes roamed Jared’s chest and moved lower to where Jared’s cock hung thick and soft between his legs. He jerked his head up eyes finding Jared’s, a blush stole across his cheeks. Much better than the deathly pale boy he had been during dinner. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Jensen. Look all you want, touch if you like. I’m yours just as much as you’re mine now.”

“Then you…you want me? _Really_ want me, not just because you _have_ to?”

“I want you very much. I want you to enjoy our coupling, Jensen, take pleasure in it, look forward to it this time and every time hereafter. Of course, should you wish to turn me away from your bed after this, I’ll wait for you.”

“I…I think you’re hot. When I saw you I was….I couldn’t believe it. Now I can’t believe you want someone like me.”

“Believe it. I think we could be happy together, Jensen, given time to know each other.”

“I’d like that.”

Jared stared at Jensen for a few moments, watched the blush on his cheeks deepen, watched his pupils expand, watched him lick his lips. Jared reached out cupped his cheek, only a hint of peach fuzz on his jaw, and bent and kissed him, just a soft press of lips. Jensen swooned, sagged against him, and Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen's waist to keep him upright. Jensen’s lips were soft and moist. Jared flicked his tongue out against them and Jensen shuddered against him before he opened his mouth. Jared swept his tongue around quick, getting acquainted with Jensen’s taste before biting Jensen’s plump bottom lip and pulling away, ending the kiss. 

“Not bad for your first kiss, huh?”

Jensen’s eyes opened and he looked dazed. “Not m’ first kiss, but the first one that mattered.”

Jared nuzzled the crook of Jensen’s neck, feeling his pulse jackrabbiting beneath the skin. He grasped Jensen’s thighs and picked him up. Jensen made a soft exclamation of wonderment, as he wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist, arms around his neck, and Jared carried him to the bed on the dais below.

He laid Jensen in the middle of the sumptuous bed. He looked up at Jared with big trusting eyes. Jared would never let any harm come to him. He would die to protect him or kill to keep him safe. He climbed into bed next to Jensen, began to undress him and pressed kisses to each new piece of exposed skin. Jensen’s breathing was fast and shallow and he tried to help Jared undress him but his hands were clumsy.

“I…I don’t know what I’m doing. What if I do it wrong?”

“You won’t. Just relax and trust me.” He kissed Jensen again. A hand came up and fingers carded through his hair. Another hand rested tentatively on his shoulder. Jared deepened the kiss, dipping his tongue in Jensen’s mouth for a little taste. 

Jensen moaned softly and shifted on the bed beneath Jared, the sheets rustling. Jared opened his eyes as he broke the kiss. “I…I like your hair. Promise you…” The color staining his face deepened and he looked away.

“Hey,” Jared curled his thumb and index finger around Jensen’s chin and made his young husband meet his eyes. “Promise what? Ask and it’s yours if I can provide it.”

“Promise me that you won’t cut your hair?”

Jared ginned, and kissed Jensen again, a little deeper, a little more insistent. As Jensen started to respond, Jared pulled away to say, “I promise.”

That got the first genuine smile from his new husband and a little laugh. His fingers laced through Jared’s hair and to his delight and surprise the cub pulled him into a kiss, passionate and clumsy but with real emotion behind it. Jared kissed him back, tongues tangling and sliding against each other, learning and teaching. 

When he broke the kiss, unzipped Jensen’s slacks, and pulled them – and boxers – down and off. “If you tell me to stop, I will stop. If I do something you don’t like, tell me and I’ll do something else.” His eyes raked over Jensen’s body, young eager cock hard and begging for touch. He wrapped his fingers around it, stroked slowly up the length. “Has any one touched you like this before?” though Jensen was young it wasn’t unheard of for kids to fool around, but the thought of another person touching Jensen like this sent a spike of jealousy arcing through him. His inner Alpha snarled and lashed out with a big paw at some invisible, imagined enemy.

“No,” a quiet, breathless confession as Jensen looked up at him with glassy, passion-glazed eyes.

The Alpha in him settled down. _Good._

Jared lay down beside Jensen and nuzzled the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent, already half in love because of it. Jensen smelled like a warm hearth and home but there was a sweetness that reminded him of candy and ice cream. Jensen was perfect. How could he have ever thought otherwise? He pumped Jensen’s cock, swiped his thumb across the head, an action that had Jensen’s back arch. His beautiful mouth was open in silent pleas, and eyelids fluttered. Jared took that gasping mouth in a kiss, tongue thrust inside, a prelude to what was to come. 

“Jared, Jared,” Jensen panted between kisses. “I’m—ungh—”

Jensen came with a low moan, cock spurted over Jared’s hand, strings of cum splashing up his belly and chest, thick drips running over his fingers and down Jared’s wrist. 

Jared bent and licked it up from Jensen’s belly and chest, purring at the taste. He worked his way back up, nuzzled Jensen’s neck before he kissed him, sharing the taste of himself. Jared heard a purr rumbling from Jensen’s throat, soft but there, and the alpha in him rejoiced at having pleased his mate. 

“Good for you, Jen?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Jensen sighed and looked up at Jared with lazy satisfaction.

“Better things are to come. Want me to show you what your body is meant for? How much pleasure we can give each other?”

The volume of Jensen’s purr increased. His hands found their way in Jared’s hair and pulled him into a ravenous kiss that left Jared breathless and aching. He longed to spread Jensen’s legs wide and sink into his tight heat but he was going to do this right, take his time to relax and prepare Jensen.

“Yes,” Jensen panted breaking their kiss. “Yes, please. Show me.” He moved beneath Jared, twisted, turned over on to his stomach. Jared pulled back, watched, as Jensen got on his knees under him, braced himself on his hands, and put himself in the perfect position for Jared to mate him. 

Jared’s cock throbbed, the need to be inside Jensen ratcheting up as he gazed at the boy’s ass. He liked this position just fine for a quick fuck with stranger but this was his husband, his mate. He wanted to look into Jensen’s eyes when he slid inside for the first time, have that emotional connection as well as the physical. His forebrain reminded him that doing it this way might be easier for Jensen. 

“Is this okay?” Jensen’s voice was tentative as he glanced at Jared from over his shoulder.

Jared reached out and trailed his index finger down the elegant line of Jensen’s back. “Perfect,” Jared murmured. “For now.” He kissed his shoulder blade then with his tongue followed the path his finger had taken. 

“Jared…ahhh….” Whatever he was going to say, or ask, faded away into a gasp as Jared pressed a kiss to his hole. With his thumbs he spread Jensen’s cheeks wide before he leaned in and licked a long, wet stripe from the back of his balls up to the base of his spine. Jensen made a high pitched keen and spread his legs a little wider. Jared purred as he leaned in to kiss and mouth the furled opening. Jensen thrust back into the heat of Jared’s mouth, eager for more.

With broad laps with his whole tongue and alternating fast licks with just the tip he lost himself in the taste and feel of the tiny tight pucker slowly relaxing and opening for his tongue. Jensen’s soft whimpers turned to full blown moans that turned into whispered pleas for more. He kept his mouth open, letting the saliva gather and dribble out and slick the pucker for his probing tongue. Jensen had fallen forward so his ass was in the air, arms on either side of his head, clutching the comforter, knuckles white. Jared pulled back, wet his finger, and stroked over the spit-slippery hole. Jensen gasped and moaned in delight at the new sensation. Taking the encouragement Jared circled, moved closer to its target, pressed in ever so slightly. Jensen was lost to the pleasure, didn’t seem to notice the penetration, or if he did he didn’t say anything. 

Jared leaned back in and licked around the rim as he gently thrust his finger in and out, going deeper on each push inside. Jared crooked his finger searching for the sweet spot, when he found it Jensen bucked like he had touched live wire and howled. Jared’s cock ached, blood-heavy, leaked copious amounts of precum. He would not rush this. He would take his satisfaction later. The most important thing was to make this good for Jensen. 

He groped around the bed, searching for the lubricant, still gently fucking Jensen with a single finger. When he found the lube he drizzled some down the crack of Jensen’s ass. Jensen hissed at the coolness but didn’t stop fucking himself on Jared’s finger.

“Gonna try two now, Jen. If it hurts too bad let me know.” He pulled his finger out slow, gathered some lube on his fingers and slowly pushed in two. He encountered a little more resistance but the muscle stretched to let him in. Jensen’s breathing hitched and the slow movement of his hips faltered. “Good, baby?”

Jensen nodded. Jared pushed his fingers in deeper, nudging against Jensen’s sweet spot. Jensen cried out and he jerked back, taking Jared’s fingers deep. “Yes! Yes!”

Jared’s blood was on fire. Jensen was eager and responsive and everything Jared wanted in a lover. He fucked him slow and deep with his fingers for several minutes, before slicking his fingers with more lube and pushing in with three. Jensen whimpered in pain a little but didn’t tell Jared to stop. He found Jensen’s prostate and teased it, fucking in a little harder, a little deeper each time. Jensen answered each thrust, jerking his hips back, a little harder, a little faster, letting out these delicious little feral grows and moans. 

He came with a wail, cock jerking and spurting cum on the blankets beneath him. Jared fucked him through the aftershocks, biting his lip, squeezing his eyes shut, as Jensen’s hole clenched around his fingers. God, he needed to be inside Jensen and he needed to be inside him _now_. Jensen collapsed down onto the best, panting. Jared withdrew his fingers.

“Jen, baby, I need to be inside you. Think you’re ready for that?”

He struggled back up on all fours. Jared wrapped an arm around his middle, supporting him. “Yeah. Wanna feel you.”

“This is going to hurt more than my fingers, but relax and trust me to make it good for you.”

“I do trust you.” He was still breathless but his voice was strong and sure.

Jared pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck and purred. He heard Jensen purr in answer. He opened the lube and coated his fingers, slipped them between Jensen’s legs and stroked over his hole. Jensen dropped his head and moaned. He reached back and gripped Jared’s hip, fingers digging in. 

“Please, Jared, please fuck me.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am. I want you so bad. Can’t believe you want _me_.” 

“Oh, I do, baby. Gonna claim you so good, everyone’s gonna smell me all over you, see my marks on your skin and know you are mine.”

“God, yes, wanna be yours. Can’t imagine belonging to anyone else.”

Jared removed his lubed fingers from between Jensen’s legs. Jensen tilted his ass high in the air, his pretty pink hole glistened with lube _begging_ for Jared’s cock. Jared slicked his cock and lined up. He pushed in slow, the muscle stretched wide around him, the head popped past the first ring of muscle and he stilled, waited for Jensen to relax enough to take him in the rest of the way. Jensen’s breathing was ragged and he trembled. Jared bent over him, licked his nape, and purred, trying to comfort his mate.

“You’re so big, Jared. It hurts. Burns.”

“Shhh, I know, but you’re doing so well. It will get better. I’ll touch parts of you you didn’t know you had and you’ll beg for more.” 

Seconds ticked by. Jensen’s breathing leveled out and his body relaxed around Jared accepting him. Jared pushed forward slow and steady until his heavy balls were snug against Jensen’s pert upturned ass.

“So, so good, Jen. You feel _incredible_. Fucking perfect fit for me.”

Jensen moaned, inner muscles clenching around Jared, driving him crazy, ratcheting up the need to thrust, to take, to own and claim. A growl rumbled up from his throat, the Alpha inside him came out. Jensen mewled in response, dropped his head and exposed the back of his neck for Jared to bite and mark.

Jared pulled out and thrust back in, over and over, slow but built speed and strength with each stroke. One hand gripped Jensen’s slim hip the other pushed him down onto the bed. His animalistic nature took over. If he could see himself in a mirror his eyes would be feline. His fangs descended in preparation for the bite. Jensen rocked back against him, moved with him as best he could, a constant stream of loud cries and moans spilled from his lips. His fingernails had shifted to claws and shredded the blankets. Jared couldn’t believe this was the same shy boy who had hardly been unable to look at him an hour ago. Jared’s own fingernails shifted to their feline counterpart and made little puncture wounds in Jensen’s skin. The smell of Jensen’s sweat, blood and spent come worked him into a frenzy. He rutted unrelentingly, unforgivingly into Jensen’s passage. Jensen made a delicious yowling growl and writhed, lost in the pure instinctual pleasure of mating. 

Jared snarled and bit Jensen’s neck, elongated canines pierced the skin, his mate’s sweet blood splashed across Jared’s tongue. Jensen cried out and trembled before going limp as Jared bit down harder, surrendered completely to Jared. A couple of thrusts later and he came with a growl. His eyes rolled back, vision dimmed as his inner alpha roared its approval, his claim deep and indisputable. 

When Jared’s higher brain functions came back online, he released his mate’s flesh from his mouth, arms tight around Jensen, who was coming around. The bite was seeping a trickle of blood, a pretty purplish blue bruise surrounded it. As an afterthought he gripped Jensen’s cock, still hot and rock hard and stroked him off. Jensen came for a third time, whimpered and jerked, but produced little more than a couple of drops of milky semen. 

Wrung out, both cats collapsed down onto the bed. Jared purred as he licked the evidence of Jensen’s last orgasm from his fingers. Moving sluggishly Jared managed to get a blanket around them, they would be cold when the sweat dried. He wrapped himself around his thoroughly claimed beta, licked the bite mark, purred loudly. 

“Jare’?” The boy sounded wrecked, slurred and a little hoarse.

“Mmm?”

“I think you’re right. I think we’re going to be very happy together.”


End file.
